In the bus
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Every day he took the same bus. It was boring and monotonous, but for a nineteen student's, was normal. He rose, gave the ticket, walked down the hall to the end and sat in the seat right end. The first day of his second year, he took the bus and he surprised. This time the site wasn't empty. A black messy hair boy was sitting on it. Natsu and Gray friendship.


**This fanfic could be considerer NatsuGray friendship or Natsu x Gray, you decide ;)/**

Every day he took the same bus. It was boring and monotonous, but for a nineteen student's, was normal. He rose, gave the ticket, walked down the hall to the end and sat in the seat right end. It was the site that nobody wanted, which was always free. Then he plugged his iPod and listened music all the way to his house. So he spent the first year of college, and he expect that would be always in that way. _Fortunately, he was wrong._

* * *

The first day of his second year, he took the bus. He paid the same ticket that in the first year and went to the end on the right and he surprised. This time the site wasn't empty. A black messy hair boy was sitting on it. The student was surprised. He was completely asleep and was five in the afternoon. What kind of guy has so sleepy at five in the afternoon?

He sat beside her and he let time pass, and that until the end it was the last stop. He felt a little sad for the boy, who was still asleep, so he decided to wake him lightly touching his shoulder. He didn't expect that the boy opened his eyes and began to repeat ' _sorry_ ' almost desperate. The student didn't know what to do, until it was the driver who spoke.

\- You don't need apologize, just come out. - He ordered with a scowl and the two nodded, leaving the bus. When the bus went, they were both silent.

\- "Sorry if I scared you."- The guy apologized and the other boy nodded still a little nervous. Then, for the first time he looked at the student vest. It was of the same university and he couldn't help smiling. - Hey! You're of the same university as me! What do you study? - He asked curious.

\- "Arts..." - Murmured.-"It's my first day."-

\- "So you're a new student! I'm in second year! With a sports scholarship." - He said, laughing cheerfully. He was a bad estudiant.- "My name is _Natsu Dragneel_! What's your name?" - He asked with a smile. The other boy was surprised at the question, but then smiled.

\- "Gray... _Gray Fullbuster_." -

\- "Nice to meet you, Gray." -

* * *

The monotony changed. Where before there was an empty site now was Gray. Where before there was music, now they had a little chats. But usually they were silent. They were the other's company. They didn't need words, just silence. Natsu liked the new monotony. One day, they were back together again silent when Gray's mobile rang.

\- "Tell me..."- Gray began awkwardly to speak. The pink-haired student was surprised, because his mobile was quite old, it should have more than ten years. - "The... The shops are already closed, I can't buy that for dinner now..."- he complained, with no voice.-"Okay... I'll do..."- The student whispered. Natsu was surprised because the boy stood up when there were still four stops.-"Today I stop here. See you, Natsu."- He said goodbye with a smile. Natsu couldn't help but panic. The smile that the boy had given him was the same that gave him the first day, when he was so nervous.

The next day, the boy came with a split lip, scaring the older student. Gray just put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

\- "I'm fine, it was just a minor accident."-

Since that day, minor accidents were repeated in the boy. Some days in his face, another in his arms or other in his legs. Be that as it may, he was always bruised. Natsu wanted to ask what was wrong, but Gray always smiled, saying he preferred to talk about other things. And the student couldn't force him to say anything. After all, they were just fellow bus.

But one day when as summer approached, everything got worse. That day, the art student came straight unable to walk. He could barely sit down in the bus and his head fell on his friend's shoulder.

\- " _Gray..._ "-

\- "Please don't say anything. Just... Leave me stay in your shoulder." - And that trip, was in complete silence. For Natsu, was a terrifying silence, for Gray, was a comfortable silence. That was the last there was silence between them. The last time that Gray went into that bus, with his friend from the university. The last time that he took the place where Natsu had been sitting throughout the first year.

* * *

Because when **he** saw Gray leaning on Natsu's shoulder, the everyday minor accident it became a fatal accident.

The first day of the third year, Natsu Dragneel took the same bus as usual, at the same hour. He paid the ticket as always and went to his usual seat. This time there was no one occupying his seat. He sat down and placed his helmets with music.

Because from that day where the director told to him that his fellow bus _had been killed by his own boyfriend_ , he had hated silence.

He really hated the monotony.

 **Okay... This is really sad... Some times I hate my imagination :(**


End file.
